There exist, on the market, many stain remover products. Conventional solutions provide a cleaning agent that serves to “loosen” the stain from the fabric or garment. Once the cleaning agent is applied to a stain, the consumer is left to mechanically scrub the stain and then rinse the solution and the stain from the fabric. Common practices include holding the fabric over a sink or placing the fabric on a countertop with an absorbent cloth. In these practices, the consumer must use one hand to hold the fabric and the other hand to apply the cleaning agent and to scrub the stain. Since the fabric is loosely held, it may difficult or impossible to adequately scrub the stain. In addition, some cleaning agents may include chemicals that are skin irritants or toxic. By holding the fabric in a hand, cleaning agents may come into direct contact with the consumer's hands. As such, stain cleaning devices are presented.